This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and, more specifically, to a method and system for wireless communication incorporating distinct system identifier bytes to preserve multi-frame synchronization for systems with limited control channel bandwidth.
As society grows more complex and operates at an ever accelerating pace, there has been a growing need for better and more flexible communications devices. One area that has experienced substantial development activity is the area of wireless communication. Wireless systems are also known as portable, cordless or mobile telephone. A typical wireless communications system has a base station located at a customer""s or user""s premises. The base is connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network over a wireline interface and communicates with a mobile unit or handset over an air interface that permits the user to communicate remotely from the base station. While users desire the freedom and flexibility afforded by mobile wireless communications systems, they typically do not want to sacrifice the numerous features, such as caller ID, that are available through the wireline service over the PSTN. In addition, users of wireless system increasingly demand a voice quality that is as good as the voice quality available over a wireline link.
In the past, the enhanced features and high voice quality demanded by users has been achieved by the use of sophisticated and complex algorithms and methods that require substantial processor resources and large amounts of memory. These processing and memory resources are not only expensive but also place a substantial drain on battery power, therefore shortening the effective use of the mobile unit. Other technical problems associated with the need for using faster and more powerful processors include larger packaging to accommodate the larger sized components and to dissipate the heat generated by such units. Wireless systems have in the past been large, bulky, and have weighed more than what is satisfactory to many users.
While wireless communication devices and methods have provided an improvement over prior approaches in terms of features, voice quality, cost, packaging size and weight, the challenges in the field of wireless telecommunications has continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for wireless communication incorporating distinct system identifier bytes to preserve multi-frame synchronization for systems with limited control channel bandwidth.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for wireless communication incorporating distinct system identifier bytes to preserve multi-frame synchronization for systems with limited control channel bandwidth is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A method and system are provided for synchronizing wireless communication devices. The method and system involve providing a first unit and a second unit for communication over a wireless communication link. Further, an identical identifier is assigned to the first and second units. Also, a data message is constructed having control data. The data message includes a plurality of data bytes and a portion of the control data corresponds to the identifier. The data message is split into a plurality of message portions and the message portions are transmitted from the first unit to the second unit. The message portions are received at the second unit. Control data from the message portions is assembled to form a control message at the second unit. The identifier portion of the control message is compared with the identifier assigned to the second unit. When the identifier portion of the control message matches the identifier assigned to the second unit, the second unit enters an in-synchronization state. When the identifier portion of the control message is different from the identifier assigned to the second unit, the second unit enters an out-synchronization state. At least one prior control message is searched for the identifier assigned to the second unit when the second unit is in the out-synchronization state. The method and system further include searching at least one prior control message for the identifier assigned to the second unit when the second unit is in the out-synchronization state, synchronizing with a matching identifier when the matching identifier is found in the prior control messages and resynchronizing with the first unit when the prior control messages are free of the identifier.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the capability to maintain synchronization between a mobile unit and a base unit without sending synchronization information as part of control data communicated between the mobile unit and the base unit. The control data is formatted such that the mobile unit and the base unit verify that they are synchronized and use the control data to resynchronize themselves when synchronization is lost, for example, due to interference. Another technical advantage of the present invention is providing for efficient use of limited available bandwidth for control data over a wireless communication interface.